cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Europa (1st)
Europa, otherwise known as the Europa Alliance, is a fairly new alliance that seeks to join all European nations under one flag and to unify Europe so that it may defend itself against outside invaders and prevent the mistakes of the past from occurring again. Europa tries to work out conflicts through diplomacy rather than military action right away and is at this moment a mostly neutral alliance. =Europa Alliance= In its relative young age Europa has undergone re-structuring, and mergers that have made it a bigger alliance. Formation and Purpose The Alliance of Europa was founded by Uberdude and Luis Voltaire V because they decided that an alliance which joined all European nations was needed. Europa seeks to solve conflict in a diplomatic manner rather than resorting to war right away. This being said, Europa also maintains a high level of military preparedness in case unexpected military action should be taken against it. Europa is an ally of alliances such as the Norden Verein, Nueva Vida, and The Mafia. Mergers One week after it's creation, the alliance of Europa was able to negotiate a merger with the alliance of "Confederations de Nations Francaises" led by Steve McClellan. The merger went smoothly and Steve McClellan was appointed as the French Delegate within Europa. The 11 nations that the Confederation de Nations Francaises comprised of came under the flag of Europa in the following days after that. More mergers are under way, such as a potential merger with the alliance, Swiss Protectorate, veterans of GWIII who seek neutrality as they have been burdened with the arduous labour of rebuilding after their countries were left in ruins as a cause of GWIII. Politics Europa's foreign policy consists of gaining allies through political and economic, rather than militaristic, cooperation. It aims at resolving conflict through diplomacy and only resorting to militaristic action as a last resort. The core of Europa's policies is the European council where delegates from the strongest nations as well as government officials of Europa meet to plan a course of action for all aspects of Europa's well being. =Eurocorps: The Army of Europa= The name of the military of Europa is the Eurocorps, since its foundation it has seen much strengthening due to the vulnerability Europa had of being attacked at the beginning. The General de Armee of the Eurocorps is the Kaiser of the nation of the Republik von Volland, Luis Voltaire V, who has led an impressive military career serving as Legion Commander of ACID (Allied Coalition for International Defense) during Great War II and as Brigradefuhrer of five fireteams in Nordreich during Nordreich's campaigns against communism (such as the St. Paddy's Day Massacre and Operation Fall Rot) as well as during Great War III. The structuring of the Eurocorps is still under way and is getting stronger and more organised every day. Militarisation The militarisation of the alliance has been made easier by the relative easiness with which the Republik von Volland is able to produce military supplies. Companies of Volland, such as the arms maker Burghardt-Kohler and the Aerospace manufacturer Voigt Aerospace as the military suppliers to Europa, these partly government run business ensure that all members of Europa get the best weaponry and military supplies available on the market. Recruitment Recruitment to the Eurocorps, and maintaining a good level of troops, is crucial to the Eurocorps at the present time since it is a relatively new institution therefore it's task of protecting members of Europa is slightly difficult. Nevertheless, recruitment tools such as videos broadcast on the alliance sponsored TVE (TV Europa)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcDtnuk_7Dk and recruitment posters at higher learning institutions have led an increase in number of active servicemen. Training Training in the newly established Eurocorps is of top level military training. Rapid response teams and anti-terrorism squads have been trained under the supervision of General de Armee Luis Voltaire V as well as other experienced military officials from the Norden Verein. Special Ops training is done side by side the Norden Verein Special Forces teams and has resulted in the special forces of the Eurocorps being of top caliber as was demonstrated by the calming of riots and anarchist behaviour that occurred in the nation of Pile Alcaline, a member of Europa, as a result of war against nations of the alliance of \m/, as well as during the operation to eliminate terrorist cells, sent by \m/, within Pile Alcaline. Nuclear Arsenal Europa's nuclear arsenal consists of 16 nuclear weapons, all of which are hydrogen bomb mounted on intercontinental ballistic missiles. The nations with nuclear weapons capabilities in Europa are the Republik von Volland (4 nuclear weapons), Pile Alcaline (6 nuclear weapons), and Godthab (6 nuclear weapons). Although Europa has a "no strike first" policy, it has stated that it doesn't hesitate to use its nuclear arsenal if needed. =Foreign Relations= Europa is constantly seeking diplomatic relations with other alliances. Inter-alliance Treaties List of Treaties: Conflicts Europa has had, despite it's young age and neutral stance, fought wars. =Government= The Government of Europa is unique in that is had both a President and a Prime Minister, both of which have equal power. They form the highest executive level in the bigger body of the Europa Government. Underneath the Premier are all the Ministries and the European Council which is where the various delegates of Europa make decisions about Europa's course of action. The Parliament is where the vox populi of Europa makes it's appeals and/or demands, each member of Europa has one say in Parliament. Military rankings are held in a different spectrum than those of the Europa Government, therefore even the highest-ranked military official, Général d'armée, is under the command of the President, Prime Minister, and the European Council. In order to veto an amendment or law passed by either the President or Prime Minister, 70 percent of the European Council must vote against it. The European Council cannot declare war unless it is approved by both the President and Prime Minister, but the President and Prime Minister can declare war unless 70 percent of the European Council votes against it Heads of Government Presidents of Europa Prime Ministers of Europa European Council The following members make up the European Council. The Speaker of the Council is an appointed delegate from one of the countries in the council that represents and speaks on behalf of the council in meetings outside the council and is the one with the most voting power in the council (one Speaker of the Council vote is equal to two votes of regular members. The Speaker of the European Council is Steve McClellan, as appointed by President Luis Voltaire V. =External links= * Europa Forums * Europa Member's Blog (Steve McClellan and Luis Voltaire) * Europa.eu Category:Alliances Category:Europa